London Buses route 133
History 3 October 1934: Existing service running from Liverpool Street to South Croydon (Swan & Sugar Loaf) via Moorgate (towards Liverpool Street only), Bank, Monument, London Bridge, Borough, Elephant & Castle, Kennington, Brixton, Streatham Hill, Streatham, Norbury, Melfort Road, Thornton Heath and Croydon. Monday-Saturday only (Sunday service provided by routes 43) and 143. 7 November 1940: Sunday service introduced, replacing route 143. Express service introduced between London Bridge and South Croydon during Monday-Saturday peak hours. 19 March 1941: Express service withdrawn. 13 February 1946: Extended within South Croydon from the Swan & Sugar Loaf to the Earl of Eldon. 23 July 1947: Revised at Liverpool Street to terminate at Finsbury Circus. 12 November 1947: Extended within South Croydon from the Earl of Eldon to the Red Deer. 21 July 1954: Withdrawn between the Red Deer and the Bus Garage in South Croydon. 26 November 1958: Sunday service extended from Moorgate via Old Street Station, Islington, Highbury Corner, Holloway, Archway, Highgate, East Finchley, Finchley Central and The Burroughs to Hendon Central, replacing routes 43 and 143. 29 January 1964: Monday-Friday service withdrawn between Thornton Heath and South Croydon, replaced by new route 133A. 31 December 1966: Extended during Monday-Friday peak hours from Thornton Heath to South Croydon. 15 June 1968: Monday-Friday off-peak service extended from Thornton Heath to Croydon Town Centre, replacing route 133A, but peak hour service withdrawn between Croydon and South Croydon. 30 November 1968: Withdrawn between Hendon Central and Archway, replaced by route 143. 19 July 1969: Sunday service withdrawn between Moorgate and Archway, and instead extended to Liverpool Street in line with Mon-Sat service. Sunday service also withdrawn between Thornton Heath and South Croydon. 24 July 1971: Withdrawn between Streatham and Croydon, replaced by route 50. 27 October 1984: Extended from Streatham Garage via Streatham High Road to Green Lane. 2 November 1985: Converted to one-person operation. Withdrawn between St Leonard's Church and Green Lane in Streatham, and instead extended via Mitcham Lane and Southcroft Road to Tooting Broadway, replacing route 95. 6 January 1990: Contract awarded to London General. 25 January 2003: Withdrawn between Streatham and Tooting Broadway, replaced by new route 333. 6 October 2012: Extended within Streatham from St Leonard's Church to the Station. Operators Route 133 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: before 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *South London: 1 April 1989-5 January 1990 *London General: 6 January 1990-22 January 2010 *Arriva London: 23 January 2010-present Garages Route 133 has been operated from the following garages: *Streatham (AK): before 3 October 1934-28 January 1964 *Merton (AL): before 3 October 1934-12 December 1939; 6 January 1940-11 May 1940 *Croydon (TC): 5 January 1938-24 December 1966 *Brixton (BN): 18 May 1952-5 January 1990 *Stockwell (SW): 6 January 1990-2 November 2007 *Mandela Way (MW): 3 November 2007-22 January 2010 *Norwood (N): 23 January 2010-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing town *list of stops Route departing country *list of stops Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing town list of roads Route departing country list of roads Timetable information ''Routes 133 and N133 combine to provide a 24-hour service between Liverpool Street and Streatham. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart Liverpool Street at 0105 and Streatham at 0041 (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart Liverpool Street at 0436 and Streatham at 0425 (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:South London (operator) Category:London General Category:Arriva London Category:Streatham (AK) Category:Merton (AL) Category:Croydon (TC) Category:Brixton (BN) Category:Stockwell (SW) Category:Mandela Way (MW) Category:Norwood (N) Category:Buses serving Liverpool Street Category:Buses serving Bank Category:Buses serving Monument Category:Buses serving London Bridge Category:Buses serving Borough Category:Buses serving Elephant & Castle Category:Buses serving Kennington Category:Buses serving Brixton Category:Buses serving Streatham Hill Category:Buses serving Streatham Category:Buses formerly serving Moorgate Category:Buses formerly serving Norbury Category:Buses formerly serving Thornton Heath Category:Buses formerly serving Croydon Category:Buses formerly serving South Croydon Category:Buses formerly serving Old Street Category:Buses formerly serving Islington Category:Buses formerly serving Highbury Corner Category:Buses formerly serving Holloway Category:Buses formerly serving Archway Category:Buses formerly serving Highgate Category:Buses formerly serving East Finchley Category:Buses formerly serving Finchley Central Category:Buses formerly serving Hendon Category:Buses formerly serving Furzedown Category:Buses formerly serving Tooting Category:Buses serving City of London Category:Buses serving London Borough of Southwark Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lambeth Category:Routes running in 1934